Neverland No More
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [Captain HookWendy] [WIP] Wendy thought that she would always have pleasant memories of NeverNeverland. She couldn't have been more wrong.


**DISCLAIMER: I am not J. M. Barrie (translate: I do not own Peter Pan). No infringement is intended by writing this fanfiction.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**NEVERLAND NO MORE**

_: Felnezia Elaine Lloyd _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

SUMMARY: Wendy had thought that she would always have pleasant memories of her stay in Neverland. She was never more wrong… Wendy/Hook

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**1. Back to Never-Never Land**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seventeen years old Wendy Darling lay on her bed, sleepless. It wasn't a bad kind of sleeplessness. It was the sleeplessness which resulted from 'first love'. Something which was an integral part of growing up… something which didn't make growing up appear all that hard…

She got up and came to the window. It was a bright full moon night. There were no clouds in the sky and a pleasant breeze caressed her soft ivory skin and auburn curls.

"I remember, it was on a similar night that I set out on the most amazing adventure of my life," she said to herself, curling a stray lock around her slim white finger. "Do you remember me, Peter? I wonder what you would say if you saw me now. Would you recognize me? I wish I could see Never-Never Land once more although I would not like to leave my world."

She sat on a small settee near the window, remembering her childhood adventure as if it had been yesterday… the Lost Boys, the mermaids, the Indians, the pirates… She shuddered slightly as she recalled Hook's claw against her neck. It was the most frightening experience of her life. She wondered what Peter did all day now that he had no evil Captain Hook to defeat.

After a few hours, she drifted off to sleep, her head resting against the window-sill.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She wasn't sure what had woken her up. Maybe it was the strange dream she was having. She didn't clearly remember what the dream was about. She only felt that it had been a very strange dream.

She turned to her right and brought the covers closer about her. Unlike her usual satiny ones, these were somewhat coarse.

"I think she is waking up."

That voice… it sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it?

"Do not make a noise! Tell those boys to keep quiet!"

_Peter_?

Suddenly, she sat up. There was inky blackness all around. She realized that she wasn't in her room. What was this place?

Throwing off the covers, she got up. Immediately, she regretted leaving the warm sanctuary of the bed. It was so cold!

"Wendy, you are awake!"

Previously unlit candles burnt to life. She had been right… it was Peter – Peter Pan of Never-Never Land. But where was she?

"It has been long, Wendy."

But he hadn't changed. He was still the young boy on whom she had sewn on his shadow. She felt her friendly love for him well up inside her as she took in his wind-blown flaxen curls and bright green eyes.

"How did I come here, Peter?" she asked, getting up, and wrapping the covers about her.

Peter's face grew pensive – an expression, which did not suite him at all.

He looked at the fire as he said, "Never Never-Land is in great trouble, Wendy…"

"And?" she prompted, noting his obvious hesitation.

"And it needs your help."

She got up and walked up to him. She now stood a few inches taller than Peter. The fact seemed to slightly perturb the young boy who had befriended the Wendy who was a head shorter than him. Wendy sat down on the stool near him.

"You remember Captain Hook?"

"I can never forget that terrible pirate!"

"He has returned. He wasn't supposed to – and certainly not as powerfully as he has. I knew there was something fishy about it. Tink and I have just found out what it is."

Wendy had a rising feeling that whatever it was, it would be very bad.

"He has obtained his power from Devil Lord."

Peter obviously expected some strong emotion from Wendy at this declaration. However, the girl, who had no idea who the 'Devil Lord' was, looked blankly at him.

"And why is that so horrible to Never Neverland?"

"Devil Lord is the greatest enemy of Never Neverland and all the creatures who are here. His only wish is to destroy this place. Hook, who has obtained his powers by methods he would not reveal, has brought a part of the Devil Lord here. Now he is wrecking havoc – the seas are not calm… strange creatures wander the face of the forest land… bizarre things are happening all around…"

"Is Hook doing all this?"

"No, he isn't. Hook doesn't know how all this is happening. Four of his loyal pirates have been killed by terrible storms and creatures. In fact, Wendy, Hook and I are ready to work together if only it will save Never Neverland."

Wendy was dumbstruck. Hook would join forces with Peter? It had to be something very, very dreadful…

"Oh, Peter!" she cried, clasping her hands, "How can I help?"

Peter looked away again. "It is difficult, Wendy. I didn't want to involve you in this…"

"I would do anything to help save Never Neverland, Peter!" she said passionately.

"It was something Tiger Lily found in the Grey Books of Wise Old Man – her great-great-great-great-great grandfather, who was the first person who had come to know about Devil Lord. The book is presently with Hook… we shall see it tomorrow morning, Wendy. Why don't you rest now?"

"All right…," murmured Wendy, everything still too surreal for her.

"Goodnight, Wendy."

When Peter had left her small underground room, Wendy went back to her bed. She still hadn't fully registered the fact that she was in Never Neverland once again. Peter hadn't said how he had brought her here. She wasn't angry at him for bringing her here without her permission or knowledge – no, she still loved Peter too much to be angry with him. Even though she hadn't seen him for over five years, he was still a very good friend – albeit childish. And yet, she had seen maturity in his eyes… in his manners and speech… Was it a result of whatever calamity had fallen over Never Neverland?

As she drifted off to sleep, she had an uneasy feeling as she thought that Hook would be nearby. She could feel his glinting black eyes on her… the hooked claw against her alabaster neck…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first-ever Peter Pan fanfiction. So it might not be very good. But please review and tell me how I am doing. Have I got you even a bit interested? **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
